A Complicated Relationship
by TheFaultInOurDivergentWarriors
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE OF "Best Friends Forever! Right?" Gillian, Olivia, Cece, and Wilke are a happy quartet when some people develop feelings for each other and new bonds are formed between Cece and Ethan and Wilke and Katie, Cece's rude cousin who gets pregnant! Could these relationships get any more complicated when Wilke develops feelings for Cece? What will they do with the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rewrite of "Best Friends Forever! Right?"**

Chapter One: She's Pregnant?!

Cece's POV

So this bitch is pregnant! Wait, wait, wait, I should start from the beginning…

I was sitting in a compartment, alone and then my three best friends come bursting in, Gillian and Olivia, who are both Filipino, and Wilke, who surprisingly, is American. Both Gillian and Olivia had dark brown, almost black hair, Gillian's eyes were a deep brown, while Olivia's were lighter, almost amber, and had light brown colored skin. Wilke had dark brown hair and high arched eyebrows, kind of pale, and brown eyes, while I had hair that was slightly curly that started as dark brown and faded to auburn as it tumbled down to a couple inches below my shoulders. "Hey you're not so scrawny anymore!" I joke and hit his chest as I look at how muscular Wilke is now. "Same with you," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows and looking at my chest. "You pervert!" I shout and slap his arm, but yes, puberty had done wonders on me; I was completely cured of acne and very curvy. All of us were in Gryffindor and we started talking about Quidditch. "…The Cannons are _way _better!" Wilke shouts, and I snort, "Yeah, and unicorns fart rainbows!" yeah, I know, pretty immature for a seventh year, but hey! I'm not exactly known for being mature. "Puddlemore is undefeated!" I shout and Wilke playfully punches my arm, and I hear, "Food?" and see the food trolley coming our way, "Food!" I screech and run to it, as Wilke snorts at me buying loads of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, and Chocolate Frogs. "Don't forget the Cauldron Cakes!" Gillian calls, and of course I buy some and bring the booty back. I plopped onto one couch and put the pile next to me, "Dig in!" I cry gleefully and open a Chocolate Frog and tried to catch the frog the jumped out "Dang it…" I grumbled and turn to see Wilke letting a snotty looking Slytherin in, who was actually my cousin. "What's she doing here?" I sneered, "This is Katherine." he replied, almost as coldly, "Well, duh! She's my cousin" I spat and Katherine feigns sympathy, "Well _Cecilia_, at least my family isn't disowning me for being a _Gryffindor_" she says sickly sweet "Hmph" I grumble and turn away to talk with Olivia and Gillian. I turn to get some Bertie Bott's when and I see the couple eating each other's faces, "I hope you both leave room for dinner, because you're obviously enjoying eating each other's faces!" I say in an exasperated tone, "Get a room!" I say and walk out in a huff. I accidentally bump into Ethan, a freckle faced, muscular boy in our year and house, "Hey Cece," he says, winking "How was your summer? Did ya miss me?" I sigh and slightly smile "Yes, Ethan, yes I did" I say rolling my eyes to which he responded with kissing me on the cheek and shouting, "Knew it!" as he ran off and me chasing him, of course, and losing track of him, when a pair of arms pull me into a, hopefully, empty compartment. I turn around and there, surprisingly (not), is Ethan. "What do you want…?" I sigh and he whispers, "You." And then proceeded to snog my face off. Happy? Yeah, me too, anyway, after, like 10 minutes of eating each other's faces comes Wilke, (Forgot he was a Prefect!) who immediately scowls and spits, "We're here." And walks off, Ethan then takes me by the hand and pulls me to the carriages where we sit with his friend Sean, "Hey Sean" I say in greeting, and he just smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Ethan. Of course… at the entrance we get off the carriages, and not surprisingly, Ethan holds out his hand and leads me down, (He's been like this since Second Year… I can't seem to get rid of him), and we stroll over to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Gillian, Olivia, and Wilke, and zone out until the food finally appears, "Party in the common room after dinner!" Olivia shouts and I laugh and chat until it's time to go to the common room where there is Butterbeer and Firewhisky, and… Katie. Again. Soon enough she and Wilke are drunk and go who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. I finally kissed Ethan goodnight and head to my dormitory and flop onto my pillow and fall right asleep. I wake up bright and early and pull my robes on and run to the common room to a hilarious sight. Wilke is in only his boxers in the middle of the common room. "Fun night last night?" I say through stifled giggles, "Haha, it's not so fun when you have a hangover and you…" I don't exactly catch the last half but all I heard was something that sounded like "pregnant". "Go get dressed!" I say gleefully as Ethan takes me by the hand and we walk to the great hall together. Once we finish with breakfast we stroll to the Green Houses for Herbology. "This is a review on how to pull Mandrakes up!" Professor Longbottom says to the class and we all groan. "But why?" Wilke moans, "Because your N.E.W.T.S. are coming up!" he replies and we groan and begin, we walk to Potions after a painful Herbology and Kaitie walks up to Wilke and whispers audibly, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review! I love to read them! Thanksss! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The World Has Gone Mad

Cece's POV

Now my awful arse of a cousin is pregnant?! Great… Just great… Oh, maybe I could tell the whole school! Ah that would never work; I can't sink down to her level. "So when's it due?" I sneer "May." She snaps and I just give her s sugar sweet smile, and Wilke puts his arm around her. "Why did you have to pick her?" I whine and stomp my feet, as Katherine or _Katie_ interjects, "Because I'm better than you!" she says matter-of-factly and flips her curly brown hair that closely resembles mine, we look like we could be sisters really, same high cheekbones and green eyes, except my hair fades to an auburn, _naturally_ I don't dye mine. I sigh in relief as Ethan walks up to me, planting a soft kiss on my lips, "Would you like an escort, ma'am?" he asks politely and I giggle flirtatiously and nod. Ethan links arms with mine as we walk to class.

-Time Skip-

I was walking back to the common room for a free period, humming a tune when I hear whispers and a little moan. I turn the corner to see Ethan snogging the face off of Katie! I stand there frozen to the spot. She's a stupid slag, that's all she is! My eyes fill up with tears as I watch them deepen the kiss. As the tears flood from my eyes I clear my throat and they jump apart, "Cece I-" Ethan begins but is cut off when I slap him, "Don't. Say a word." I snarl and run away down the corridor.

Olivia's POV

I'm minding my own business, walking to the library for a free period when James falls in step with me. He is so annoying, he's 4 inches shorter than me, has glasses and a bad haircut with blond hair. "What now James?" I ask in annoyed tone and he leans in way too close for taste and whispers, "Just wanted to see you baby," and wiggles his eyebrows. "Bugger off!" I sigh, and we are joined with, SQUEE, Sean. Sean has light brown hair and high arching eyebrows that make you think that he's always into mischief and a crooked smile that looks adorable on him. Yeah, _adorable_. Sean whispers, "Is James annoying you again?" and I snort, "When is he never?!" and we laugh together as James furrows his brows and crosses his arms against his chest, which is puny, by the way. "I was here first Sean, go away, she doesn't want you here." To which Sean and I respond in a snort, "Actually I don't-" I try to interject but Sean has James shoved up against the wall before I can finish and he whispers, "Don't you dare try to make anymore moves on her or I swear, I will make sure you weren't born!" and lets him go as he scurries away. I blush fiercely and he smiles his adorable smile that makes me swoon, "Can I annoy you instead?" and I reply, "Anytime." We end up walking to the library together and flirting with each other for what seemed like forever. Cue happy swooning!

Wilke's POV

I was walking down a deserted corridor and I see Cece running down it, her face blotchy, but still looking like her beautiful old self- Wait. Beautiful? Ah, Wilke m'boy, Cece is only considered a friend. But she has grown curvier over the sum- Again! Stop it dirty teenage boy mind, stop! Ugh and Katie being pregnant! Welp, may as well go find her, or I could console Cece… Katie it is! I _cannot_ deal with crying women; Gillian and Olivia are on their own for now. I sigh and walk down the corridor to find Ethan and Katie snogging- WAIT WHAT?! "What the fuck are you two doing?!" I snarl.

**A/N: Ooooh, semi-eventful chapter… Ok really eventful but maybe someone will spread the word about Katie! Please review and tell me any suggestions! So far I have had no reviews.): Come on guys! More chapters to come shortly! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So basically I have bad Writer's Block for this, I didn't know so many people would like it though! I haven't given up yet! I just need time to develop the plot! Sounds good? Well, I'll seeya later, but while you're at it, check out my other Fanfics if you want! And yes Daniel, I am a girl :3. Thank you so much for staying with me!**

**Hugs,**

**TheFaultInOurDIvergentWarriors**

**P.S. My friend uses my account and reviewed my Fanfic, I don't review myself xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooo finally another chapter! *cheers* and Daniel, some of your ideas will be incorporated into it! (Yes, my name is Cecilia; you win a muffin for actually guessing that! *hands Daniel a muffin*)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and the plot!**

Chapter 3

Cece's POV

Well, I've kinda gone through the comfort food phase, I think I've gained quite a few pounds. On my way to the Great Hall, I see Ethan. "Great timing Ethan…" I mutter under my breath, and keep walking, with my chin up, and looking perfectly fine. I hear Ethan call, "Cece, Cece! We need to talk!" I sigh and turn to him, but before I know it, I've raised my hand and slapped the little bastard. "Don't you dare speak to me you little toe rag!" I shout and strut off to the Gryffindor table and sit in between Wilke and Gillian and across from Olivia and Sean, "Hey." I grumble as I load my plate with pancakes and drown them in maple syrup. "So how're you and Ethan…?" Wilke asks, sounding a bit nervous, "Wilke, I know he cheated on me with that little slag of a cousin, Katie!" I snap a little too harshly and get up from the table without eating anything leaving, a bewildered looking group behind me.

Wilke's POV

_Sheesh, I guess she's really hurt. _I think as she walks off _and look at that fine arse of hers-_ Focus Wilke, focus. She's been your best friend for years! As I'm walking down the corridors, I see Ethan snogging Katie… The little bastard and bitch! I walk up to them, and being the slightly jealous and very angry person I am, I punch Ethan in the nose, and I relish that wonderful crunching sound, after that I snarl, "Stay away from Cece!" and knee him in the groin, finally, I slap Katie and walk away feeling very much better about myself. I turn around to see Professor Slughorn frowning at me and I smile nervously, "That'll be detentions every Saturday night at 8 for the rest of the month!" he says sternly and I just walk away to Transfiguration. I ponder about what Katie and I will do with the baby as Professor McGonagall rambles on about Animagi. _Give it up for adoption? Definitely not abortion, I would never kill an innocent baby…_ Finally the bell rings and we're let out of that hell-hole. Since it's a free period I sit by the lake talking with Cece, wow she looks really pretty- Stop. Slow down… I don't like her …that much. Ok fine! I do! Now is the perfect time to tell her my feelings! "Cece… I know we've been friends for a long time but… I think I really like you." I say slowly and she just frowns. Oh no, oh no, mayday, mayday we're going down! "Sorry Wilke, I'm just not in the mood for boys right now…" and with that she picks up her bag and leaves me sitting by the lake feeling terrible about myself.

Olivia's POV

So I was just walking down the corridors during first period when I'm suddenly pinned against the wall by James. "James, your breath reeks." I say casually as he breathes in my face and it _does_ reek. Suddenly his rough, chapped lips are on mine and his tongue is in my mouth, I pound against his chest, but Quidditch made him really strong. I see Sean behind James, gaping at us. "Olivia… I thought that we were…" and I see something flash in his eyes, before he gets angry and James finally breaks away, looking at me hungrily. "Sean, I-" I can't finish what I was going to say before Sean turns on his heel and walks stiffly away "James!" I snarl and I turn back to him and knee him in the groin and punch him in the gut, but of course, no one is there to see it. "Don't make me hex your balls off next time." I growl and storm off angrily.

**A/N: There ya go! Another chapter! Hopefully I can get back into the flow of things :P The next chapter will be up sometime soon! And it will have Gillian's POV! **


End file.
